Lucifer's love story
by Miguel21
Summary: God is unhappy with the way Lucifer is,always hating on humans, so GOD challenges him to become a human.Lucifer accepts but what awaits him will appreciate life more.love interest maybe...


Lucifer was mad at god like always for acting so arrogent,so then god said to him"Go be human and see if your above me go and experiance life,feel it for yourself"

"If thats a challege then so be it,it wo'nt change my whole philosophy you'll see"replied Lucifer,so then god said"you'll first start form the bottom like every other human".

suddenly he turn lucifer into a newborn infant.

 **In 1977**

Upon arriving to earth god put 2 angels to be lucifer (parents) i mean *guards to see him and keep him from trouble.

 **forword 8 years(198** **5)**

while walking down the streets of SF a **8** year with golden like hair and bright beautiful green eyes made his way down mission district looking for something to catch his eye.Passing by a park.

In mission dolores park he spotted a girl his age with blonde hair and grey bold eyes by the swing set.Her aura felt conforting,she seem different so then went to her and said"i bet i can swing higher then you"

The little girl just stare and then chuckled and said"bring it on"

At first Lucifer thought she was a polite person and expected her to say"ok" or something else then BRING IT ON.Lucifer stare blankly at her and just laugh and said"its a challenge then"

By the end of the day they had to part ways.The little girl said"what's your name,other then loser?"she laugh

"Lucifer,and you?" the small boy with green eyes said with a smile

"Solana" the small girl said

 **fast forward 8 years** **(1993)the golden age of music the 90s**

As the days went Lucifer and Solana(16 now) became friends no they became best friends.firstly Lucifer had no memory that he was a fallen angel so there was no problem with him being evil or whatnot.

Lucifer is very handsome, and most of the girls who see him fall for his looks instantly (thus, resulting in many broken hearts).He's calm,control and collect person

solana is a very hardworking young woman and is sometimes too selfless for her own good when it comes to the safety of others, regardless of gender because she can't stand "doing nothing" when somebody is in danger.Before solana's dad left her family, she was a gentle, encouraging, and helpful girl. After that, however, she became extremely judgmental towards men and became biased because she thought of them as dirty, unreliable and inconsiderate.(Except for her best friend Lucifer lol)Physically she is actually considered quite beautiful underneath her tough exterior.

 **They both attend mission high school in San Fransico in their 2nd year.**

...the sun was starting to set,Lucifer was staring outside his classroom window...when suddenly a hand slammed in front of him "slap".Lucifer suddenly woke up from day dreaming.

It was Solana staring deeply into his bright green eyes."why the hell are'nt you working on your essay"she said angerly."Instead of worrying about me you should start your work"Lucifer calmly replied

Solana turn red and said "i'll finish whenever i like"

I"f you say so,do'nt come looking for help,exception at my house in my room"Lucifer teased her.He's always playful towards her espacially

She blushed and went back to her desk behind Lucifer.

When the bell rang,the school day was over.Students were pouring out the school like water being release.

Lucifer walked towards the exit when suddenly a hand grab his shoulder.

And behind him were a group of srudents(just 6).they were all his long time friends .The girl who was grabing Lucifer by his shoulder was Alley, a bubbly asian girl with 2 buns in her hair.

Lucifer's friends were Solana,Alley,Taemin,Tabris,Alizee.they've known each other since elementary school.

Alley then said"hey,why do'nt we stay a little longer in school".Lucifer then said "why"

"Because i need to get something done first and i do'nt want to be alone" alley replied

"Are you sure it's not for something else Alizee" said,hinting that alley liked Lucifer.

Alley answer"it's just a project i need to finish"

Alizee was a hispanic girl who acts tough and who does'nt trust anyone,she has a ponytail dyed purple at the end.Especilly not trusting Alley stayed with Lucifer alone..

So then alley said"i just want someone to be with me that's all"."Then we all go with you"Alizee said with a smirk

All of us entered inside once again,walking in within the building.Taemin then said "why do we have to follow her,what's so important about this project?".

"It's proberly something boring"Alizze replied"i did'nt see anyone forcing you to come" she countinued

Tabris just stared at her in silence with a frown.Tabris is somewhat of a bad boy so to speak,he acts tough,makes trouble,and does'nt care about anything.He is a Caucasian boy with dark colored eyes.

It was quiet in every classroom they passed by.The sun was starting to disappear and it was somewhat dark.All of a sudden...

 **crash**!!!

A loud some came from up the stairs.

Everyone was quiet and startled.A Silhouette appear in front of the stairs,Alley was shaking,hiding behind Lucifer.So taemin got out his flash light and pointed to the Silhouette.

And the bright beam of it flashed in front of us.Only to be revealing it was just

Solana,holding books."What the..."she said while sheilding her eyes from the bright light.

"Wow,you even look more gorgeous in the dark" Lucifer said teasing her."Shut up" she said plainly,being that she was annoyed.

"Give a rest romeo"tabris said

"why are all of yall here?"Solana asked."we were just strolling by...with the devil" Alizee said pointing at Lucifer.

Lucifer jerk back,confused looked at Alizee and said"just because i have a uncommon does'nt mean i am the devil"

Lucifer looked back at solana and said suspicious "how bout you,why is it you stayed afterschool"?.Solana turn red saying quietly"i..need to finish my project".

"This is boring iam leaving tabris" said putting his hands in his pockets.

 **CLICK!**

Thats when we all heard all the doors locked around the school.we looked at each other.we all had the same thought and it was WE'RE F$#KED.


End file.
